Darcy
A young witch described as the "Lady of Darkness" (signora dell'oscurità). She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses subtle dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control(as seen in Season One's The Day Of The Rose) and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion (as seen in Season One's The Day Of The Rose). She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers and in " Little big shots" Darcy is ticklish. Personality Like the rest of her sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power . At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy. Appearance Gloomix Her Gloomix is the same as her witch outfit, but on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end Disenchantix Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Young Darcy "Whatever, you look like a pixie!" When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Darcy's hair is extremly short and is in a severe cut (similar to Grizelda's) prompting Icy to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which doesn't make sense because Icy should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Trix coven are actually biological siblings) She wears a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice s ounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. Light Haven In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Light Haven, Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, only with their own hairstyles. Powers Her powers are of darkness and her magic commonly is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the seventh episode of the first season The Day Of The Rose, here it is revealed that she can hypnotise people such as Riven. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can create vortices and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. In The Day Of The Rose (4kids version) she hypnotizes Riven, a Red Fountain specialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. One power she has used in Season One episode three, Save the First Dance is called Heel of Oblivion. This does not really use her powers of darkness but it shows her stomping her foot causing a huge crack in the ground. Her notable attacks are: *'Dark Slam:' Creates a wave of darkness. *'Remote Witch Slam:' Creates a hypnotic burst of energy. *'Cosmic Witcher:' Affects a person both physically and emotionally. *'Teleportation: '''Surprise! It teleports. *'Duplication:' She can create up to 40 duplicates of herself that attacks the enemy. She also chanted a spell when she, Stormy and Icy were in detention, were she duplicated and made ingredients for a spell appear on the blackbord. *'Dark ball:' Creates a ball of darkness which injures a person. *'Psychic Blast (Gloomix): Works like a mental unconsciousness dart. *'Optical Darkness (Mesmerizer in 4kids version) (Gloomix): '''Turns a person blind. *'Perfect Darkness (Gloomix): 'Turns a particular room completely dark. *'Illusion Diffusion (Disenchantix): 'Creates an illusion of the person's most feared object/person/element etc. *'Dazzle Dart (Disenchantix attack): Her most damaging attack so far, she created many darts and shot It to her intended victim , when hit, it will explode and cause massive injury to the victim. Musa was almost killed by this attack in the episode The Trix got their Disenchantix '', as some sort of revenge to Musa (back In the episode [[Spelled|''Spelled]] , Darcy almost successfully destroys Musa and comes close to killing her, but Bloom unleashed her Dragon Fire and preventing the dire act from happening.) *'Heel of Oblivion:' When Darcy stomps her foot, a crack forms in the earth, like in an earthquake. *'Sphere of Oblivion:' Makes everything surrounding her enemy turn black and make herself, and other people she wants, huge. During this attack anything that hits her (or the people in her mind) goes right through her/them but those in the sphere can do attacks. *'Hypnotic Ray:' Allows her to control others actions. *'Magnetic Hypnosis:' *'Dark Nemesis:' *'Dark Hook:' *'Dark Shadows:' *'Incubus:' Category: Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Witches Category:enemies Category:Trix Sisters